A Day with Luigi
by Espe376
Summary: A funny day in the life of Luigi


A Normal Day With Luigi

It was a great day in the world of SSBB. Luigi and Mario were at their home known as Luigi's Mansion.

"Good Morning Luigi."

"Morning Mario." Luigi said and then yawned.

"Lets make pasta for breakfast. Yippppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

"Yippppppppppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"Luigi said.

"Yippppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"Mario said.

So Mario made pasta.

"Yummy." Mario said rubbing his stomach.

"This is great." Luigi said stuffing a bunch in his mouth.

"Well I better go, Link wants to have a tournament with me, bye Luigi"

"Bye Mario."

So Luigi stayed at the house. He decided to clean up a bit. After awhile he got bored so he decided to play tennis, inside his house. While playing Luigi heard a noise come from the kitchen. What was that he thought. Luigi decided to see what the noise was. He walked into the kitchen to see what the noise was, but everything was normal

"Hello." Luigi said, but nothing answered. Oh no, what if King Boo had come back to haunt him.

He suddenly heard another noise, but this time he saw something pink move out of the corner of his eye. He decided to be brave and attack the pink thing.

Luigi did his crazy move.

"YAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!!!" Luigi yelled

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!" A baby voice said.

Luigi looked down to see non other than the super tough pink puff. And Kirby was EATING ALL HIS FOOD!!!

"Ow." Kirby sad rubbing his head "What was that for?"

"YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Luigi yelled angrily

"I was hungry" Kirby said giving Luigi a big grin.

"How did you get in here?" Luigi asked, wondering how the big round ball could've gotten in.

"I got some help." Kirby said smiling another smile now.

CRASH!!! Luigi ran into the next room to find a vase lying on the ground and Toon Link trying to pick up the pieces.

"No, that was moms." Luigi said feeling terrible. It was true Luigi's and Mario's mother had given them that vase as her prize possession and now it was on the floor in pieces.

"Uhhhhhhhh... hi?" Toon Link said, trying his best to keep from sounding awkward, but it came out wrong.

Luigi sighed, "What are you doing here."

"I came with Kirby."

BOOM!!!

"How many of you are here?!" he yelled.

"Uhhh, just... two more." Poor Toon Link looked like he was going to die of guilt.

Luigi went in the next room to find the whole baby carriage in the babies room knocked down. Ness and Lucas stood next to the carriage trying to pick it up. They then noticed Luigi and stopped.

"Uhhhhh... this is awkward." Ness said

"Oooooo, I'am the haunted teddy bear that lives in your house, oooooooooooooooooooooo."The teddy bear on the shelf said.

"What the heck." said Ness as Lucas looked terrified at the teddy bear.

Luigi grabbed Ness and Lucas by the collar, and then walked out and grabbed Toon Link. He went into the kitchen to find Kirby going through the fridge now, in search of his beloved poyo (or chicken).

"Okay." Luigi said after letting TL, Ness and Lucas go. "Your going to tell me how you got in my house and why your here."

"We climbed in through the window." Lucas said in a quiet voice.

"Okay, well why are you here?"

"I was hungry." Kirby said happily eating some pudding.

"Its mostly Kirby's fault he told us no one was home and that he wouldn't eat that much." TL said pointing an accusing finger at Kirby.

"Yeah well you broke the vase." Kirby accused back.

An argument began between the young brawlers as to who's fault it was, and all Luigi could do was try to break it up. WHOOSH!!!

Not another noise, Luigi thought. He went up to the bedroom to find nothing wrong. But he swore he heard the noise in here. Hold on a second... Where was Mario's pants, he laid out for tomorrow?!

"Your too slow." A voice called out from outside. Sonic the Hedgehog held Mario's pants in his hands, waving them to taunt Luigi. Luigi didn't get mad easily but now he was angry. A final smash just so happened to float by and Luigi, went crazy and did his psychic attack and then beat the living day light out of Sonic. Sonic was killed in only a couple of seconds. The younger brawlers were watching and after the display went running out of the house and somewhere else.

So now everything was back to normal. Luigi went inside and decided to go see what Mario was up to. After all of that he really wanted to get away from the house.

Luigi left the house and locked the windows and the door before leaving. The house was left empty or was it. In the kitchen something stirred and a voice was heard.

"Mwhahahahhaha!!! POYO!!!"

The End?


End file.
